Univers Sonic
thumb|left|39px L'Univers Sonic est une franchise de Sega. La série a commencé en 1991 avec le jeu [http://fr.sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(1991) Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)]. Histoire Alors que Mario est déjà depuis les années 1980 le symbole de Nintendo, en 1991, Sega a pour mascotte Alex Kidd, mais ce dernier ne fait pas le poids face au plombier moustachu. Sega décide donc de créer une nouvelle mascotte pour la firme via un concours. Plusieurs personnages sont proposés, outre un hérisson, il y'avait un tatou (qui sera plus tard repris pour le personnage de Mighty the Armadillo), un loup, un bulldog, un lapin (censé pouvoir étirer ses oreilles pour attraper des objets, une idée qui sera incorporé dans Ristar ''2), et un homme moustachu, caricature de Theodore Roosevelt en pyjama, qui devient par la suite Eggman (le Dr Robotnik), le méchant de la plupart des jeux de la série. L'annonce du jeu est faite et Sonic figure sur l'affiche du groupe de rock qui a composé les thèmes musicaux du jeu, Dreams Come True. Le jeu sort aux États-Unis le 23 juin 1991, puis arrive en Europe le même mois et au Japon dans une version légèrement retouchée le 26 juillet. Depuis la fin des années 90, Yuji Uekawa a redessiner les personnages de la série pour les représenter tels qu'ils sont maintenant. On peut voir dans ''Sonic Generations, la différence entre l'art original des personnages de la Mégadrive et celui des personnages des jeux moderne de Uekawa. Sonic the Hedgehog se démarque des jeux Mario en proposant un gameplay différent, fondé sur la vitesse, utilisant un moyen d'accélérer le scrolling inventé par Yuji Naka. La série compte actuellement 55 jeux. Dans la série '' Personnages * Sonic (Brawl) Trophées Aide * Shadow Stages *Zone Green Hill Trophées * Trophées Brawl (Sonic the Hedgehog) Vignettes * Vignettes (Sonic the Hedgehog) Musiques * Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Angel Island Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) * Scrap Brain Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Emerald Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) * Sonic Boom (Sonic CD) * Super Sonic Racing (''Sonic R) * Open Your Heart (Sonic Adventure) * Live & Learn (Sonic Adventure 2) * Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes) * Right There, Ride On (Sonic Rush) * HIS WORLD (Intrumental) (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) * Seven Rings in Hand (Sonic & The Secret Rings) Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U Personnages * Sonic Trophées Aide * Shadow Stages * Zone Windy Hill (Wii U) * Zone Green Hill (3DS) Trophées * Trophées SSB4 (Sonic the Hedgehog) Musiques * Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Angel Island Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) * Open Your Heart (Sonic Adventure) * Escape from the City (Sonic Adventure 2) * Live & Learn (Sonic Adventure 2) * Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes) * Right There, Ride On (Sonic Rush) * His World (Instrumental) (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) * Seven Rings in Hand (Sonic & The Secret Rings) * Knight of the Wind (Sonic and the Black Knight) * Reach for the Stars (Sonic Colors) * Rooftop Run (Sonic Unleashed) * Wonder World (Sonic Lost World) * Windy Hill - Zone 1 (Sonic Lost World) Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Personnages * Sonic Trophées Aide * Knuckles * Shadow Stages * Zone Green Hill * Zone Windy Hill Esprits * Esprits (Sonic) Musiques Catégorie:Univers Catégorie:Univers Sonic